Fight or Flight
by DarkElements10
Summary: COMPLETED SEQUEL TO WTML The DarkElements and McFly have finally moved in together and things are chaotic. Just when they thought things couldn’t be better, it all comes crashing down when someone they thought they had gotten rid of, comes back into the
1. Fight: A Tiny Shift

**Fight or Flight**

**Summary- Just when they thought things couldn't be better, it all comes crashing down for the DarkElements and McFly when someone they thought they had gotten rid of, comes back into their lives.**

**------**

**Fight**

**A Tiny Shift **

Every Friday night is a war zone at my house. A clash between many opposing forces, all ready to fight, all prepared to sacrifice everything they have for their cause. This fight stems from a conflict that cannot be resolved from negotiation.

The fight for the TV remote control.

It's a matter of life and death, really. Oh, you may not think so, but my siblings, our housemates, and I certainly do.

It's a clever marketing ploy on the part of TV companies, showing the two highest rating shows on rival channels, inconveniently at the same time. A little too inconvenient, if you ask me, to be completely accidental. I think that this is done on purpose, to convince families to buy ever more televisions just to stop family instability. Then again, I _am _a seven year old genius, so I'm probably right.

The more televisions each house owns, the more viewing gets done. It's a good strategy, I'll give them that, but incredibly annoying when your 'family' refuses to expand past one TV. So as sharp as their plan may be, I hate them for it; because I hold them sorely responsible for the situation I have to go through every Friday night.

And trust me when I say its torture.

"Give! Me! The! Remote!" my brother, Patrick yells, next to my ear. Each exclamation point is accompanied by a sharp tug of my hair, causing white-hot pain to sting against my scalp.

"No!" I yell back, "Patrick, leave me alone!"

Patrick pulls my hair again as I try to wrest my body from underneath his, where he has pinned me with surprising strength. I'm fed up. If he wants hostile, he can have hostile.

I place my hand over Patrick's face, effectively blocking his vision and moving him backwards. If he tries to escape, his nose will meet an untimely end.

It's a dirty trick, but there are casualties in war.

I quickly jump away to the other end of the couch, remote still safely in my grip. Its five minutes until my show comes on, but I point the control at the screen anyway, preparing to turn the TV on. It can never hurt to be early. My finger comes down upon the button and I sense, rather than see, a movement to my left. Time slows down, my finger hovering above the red 'power' button, and suddenly I am hit with a mass equal to that of an entire football team carrying several rather overweight elephants.

Heavy.

Or, really, the weight of my brother, as he projectile launches himself off the opposite armrest.

The remote is abruptly gone from my hands, and Patrick tumbles to the floor, grinning and unharmed. I looked up and saw that Noah had the remote in his hands, that wasn't fair to me because he would obviously side with his twin.

I stand up off the couch, advancing towards them. If they think they're going to win this one, they're sorely mistaken. There's still three minutes until either of our programs has officially started, not including the beginning credits.

It's more than enough time for me.

Noah must notice the menacing glint in my eye, because his poor twelve-year-old self starts to slowly back away. He jumped behind Patrick.

"Now, Syd," he says pleadingly, "Don't do anything that you know you're going to regret later." He has his hands held up in front of Patrick's body defensively, the remote loosely held between two fingers.

I charge, throwing myself forward. They dart out of the way, avoiding my onslaught, leaving me stumbling for footing. I turn around, and see that my twin brothers have sat down, quite comfortably, on the couch.

I stamp my foot, looking at them angrily.

Patrick smiles, with what he probably thinks is an innocent expression, and turned the TV on.

It's still the ad break before the show. Good.

I steel myself, and get ready to jump, straight from the ground, across the room, aiming for cushy suede softness of the sofa. But I stop when I see one of my housemates, Dougie Poynter, walk into the living room. I smiled, knowing that he would help me.

Noah, who had noticed my smile, but didn't notice Dougie, looked at me strangely. I sighed and tried to look depressed.

"Fine, you guys get to watch your show this time" I stuck out my tongue and walked over to Dougie. "Could you help me with something?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"Sure Little Man, what is it?" Dougie asked and I smiled when he used my nickname.

"Can you help me get the remote from Patrick and Noah? They stole it from me."

"No problem" Dougie replied.

I should get involved in rigged American wrestling championships. I can make this type of thing look good. I nod to Dougie and he runs towards the couch.

Patrick and Noah glance up, and their eyes widen for a second in horror. They barely have time to open their mouth and scream before Dougie on top of them.

"No, Syd! This isn't fair!" Noah cries, anguished. "It's about to start! Don't do this to me!" Sure enough, the familiar theme song comes on, but I think my brothers are too distracted, trying to retain her grip on the Holy Grail of TV Master-ship, to appreciate their favorite melody.

With one final wrench Dougie pulls the handheld device free from their paws and quickly, without fanfare, change channel. My own program comes on; its credits soothing my battle weary soul. I climb onto the couch and sit on Dougie's lap, grabbing the remote and smiling happily. Patrick moves towards me again, but Dougie stretches out on the couch, pushing the twins away with his feet and holding them at leg's distance.

I could fell Patrick and Noah moving and know they're up to something. Before I can even turn to my brothers and utter a 'don't even think about it,' the TV's voiceover comes on, and I decide to concentrate on that instead. However, the narrator only gets so far as 'last week on…' when Patrick digs his sharp nails into Dougie's calves, causing him to pull his legs away in haste.

Small, red crescents line his leg. Noah exultantly, throwing his body once more towards me. His hand grabs my wrist, holding like an iron vice, and pulls my arm towards him. He presses the 'off' button and the TV goes black, leaving no background sound to play as soundtrack to our confrontation.

I can feel my fingers loosening, and though I vainly try to hold onto the remote, I can feel it slipping from my grip. Noah jerks upwards suddenly, and the control flies away from us, spinning through the air before clattering onto the ground.

There is silence, and then Dougie, Patrick, Noah and I struggle at once to reach the remote first, while still holding the other in place. We struggle, but neither of us can gain the upper hand in this mess.

We are equally matched enemies.

Suddenly Tom Fletcher, Harry Judd, and Danny Jones, Dougie's band mates, and Riley and Rhuben, Patrick's Noah's and my sisters, walked into the room, causing us to stop our fighting.

Tom sees the remote on the floor, picks it up, and turns on the BBC channel.

I look at my brothers, and they look at me. Our eyes meet, and instantly we have a connection. Our previous battles are forgotten, a truce is called, and we are united against a new enemy.

A much more formidable enemy.

"Hey!" we whine in unison. Sometimes even opposing armies must band together when in the presence of a greater evil.

After all, anything goes in war.

"Heyy is for horses" Rhuben shot back and made a face at her brothers.

"What'd you do that for?" Patrick asked, getting to his feet.

"Jake called and told us that our interview for TMI is going to be on" Harry replied and sat down on the couch.

"And _of course_ we couldn't pass that up!" Danny added as he and Rhuben sat next to each other on the couch. I looked at them; never in my life did I think that Rhuben would date Danny Jones. When we first met, she couldn't stand him, and then she fell for him. If that is what love was like, then I didn't want to fall in love.

"Dougie, were your fighting with my brothers too?" Riley asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Dougie smiled up at her as if he was a little kid.

"It was fun," he said innocently. Riley shook her head, although she had a small smile on her face. I wanted Riley and Dougie to go out so badly, they were perfect for each other, but there was something that was always keeping Riley back from going out with him whenever he asked.

"Wait a minute, just to see this, we need something to eat" Tom said suddenly. "And that means that we have to go grocery shopping."

"It's the Jacksons' turn this time." Harry pointed out.

"It is not, we went last time!" Riley denied.

"Yes, but when you guys wanted the showers to get to an early photo shoot, we said that we'd let you go, as long as you guys go shopping the next time."

"Fine, but tape this, so we don't miss anything." Rhuben said and grabbed the car keys grocery money from the jar on the counter.

"Yeah" Tom replied his eyes transfixed on the TV.

"Sure," Harry muttered in reply.

"Whatever" Dougie replied in monotone.

"Idiot" Riley sighed, shaking her head and we walked out the front door and got in the car and drove to the super market.

* * *

"Hey, where are the guys?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway and didn't see the other car.

"How should I know, Syd?" Rhuben asked in an irritated tone. She was either mad at Danny for not telling her where he was going, she had her period, or she was mad at Patrick, Noah, and I making a big deal about what kind of cookies we bought for desert. Either way, I didn't want to know the answer.

We grabbed the bags from the back of the car and went into the house. I walked into Patrick, who stopped walking.

"What'd you stop for?" I asked in a whiny tone, rubbing my head. Patrick didn't answer, he just stared straight ahead. I followed his gaze and felt my mouth drop open.

My dad sat on the couch, grinning back at us…


	2. Fight: Weird

**Fight**

**Weird**

"Hello, its good to see you again" Robert Jackson said calmly, a small smile on his face. Noah, his eyes wide with shock, dropped the grocery bags that were in his hand, not bothering to pick them up.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Riley demanded as she took a confident step forward. "You shouldn't be here; you should be in jail with the rest of the child abusers."

"I got our for good behavior" Robert replied and stood up, even if he wasn't that tall, he still seemed to tower over his children. Sydney whimpered and bolted up the stairs to his bedroom.

His first instinct was to run.

Every time something bad happened to him, or his siblings, or his friends, he just ran.

"Good behavior?" Rhuben demanded. "How could a guy like _you_ get out on good behavior, all you did was plot and scheme to get our inheritance, and hurt us as much as possible."

"Is it a crime to want to see my children again?"

Riley looked down at her twin brothers, who were staring at their father in shock and fear. Just when they thought that they could have a normal life, and not worry about their father ever hurting them again, here he was, as if he was their shadow, following them around everywhere. Patrick looked scared at defiant, knowing that he had to be brace for his sensitive brother. Noah, his eyes still wider, moved closer to Patrick, seemingly drawing comfort from his brother.

"It _is_ a crime if we didn't know you were coming and if we didn't want to see you" Rhuben replied. "We have a choice if we wanted to see you or not. But apparently you didn't care."

Robert's smile wavered slightly; he walked by his children without a backwards glance. Riley glared after him, and he must have felt her eyes burning into his back because he turned around as he stood on the porch.

"You should have known that you wouldn't get rid of me that easily" he said and got into his black mini van and drove away.

"Ri-Ri, what are we going to do? Now that he's back, he knows where we live." Noah asked his normal soft tone turned to a whisper. In response, Riley walked over to the desk that was sitting in the corner in the living room. Giving it a gently kick, a compartment popped open and she reached her arm into the back. Pulling her arm back out, Patrick, Noah, and Rhuben saw that she had a small black pistol in her hand.

"Didn't think I'd need this ever again" she said and stuck it in the waistline of her jeans, her basketball jersey covering it from sight.

"That's a scary thought" Rhuben said dryly.

* * *

"Hey, what's up with you guys, you're quieter than usual" Tom observed as the two bands ate dinner. Sydney grabbed his cup of milk and noisily gulped it so he didn't have to answer. Patrick and Noah stared at their plates as they continued to eat, and Riley and Rhuben just ignored him. "Am I talking to myself?"

"Pretty much" Harry replied and took another bite of the spaghetti. "This is good, Riley."

"Thanks" Riley replied and stood up, clearing her plate from the table. She scraped the rest of her food into a Tupperware container and walked to her room, grabbing her electric guitar.

"That just proves that something is wrong her" Dougie said as soon as he heard loud, angry music coming down the stairs.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked in curiosity.

"She always plays her electric guitar when something's brothering her. If not, she'll play the acoustic guitar" Rhuben replied as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Either that or she'll skateboard for two hours."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Tom asked her. Rhuben hesitated, thinking weather or not she should tell the guys that their father was back, but decided against it, knowing that the boys would be in trouble if she even mentioned it.

"No," she replied. "I don't have a clue."

Danny gazed at her, as if he knew that she was lying. It was a good thing that he didn't know her nervous habit when she lied. When she lied, she either got a subtle twitch on her right eye, which no one would notice unless they're staring straight at her, or she would start to tap her foot in the beat of a song that she knew. Luckily for her, it was the subtle twitch that happened this time, and no one but her brothers had noticed.

"I'm full" Rhuben said and pushed her chair back away from the table.

"You hardly ate anything" Danny protested.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway" Rhuben replied and everyone else got up to put their plates in the sink. "Syd it's time for your bath."

"I don't wanna take a bath," Sydney whined. He must have been trying to act like everything was fine, because he no longer looked scared and was starting to act like his normal self.

"Do you want to stink up the whole house?" Patrick asked him teasingly. Sydney stuck his tongue out in reply and grabbed Noah's hand, who offered to give him his bath. "Can you put in a lot of bubbles this time?"

"Sure, if you want to drown" Noah replied sarcastically and led his brother up the stairs to the bathroom.

Rhuben followed Danny, Dougie, Harry, and Tom into the living room, where Tom insisted that they should watch _Back to the Future_. Patrick and Rhuben wrinkled their noses, they didn't really like that movie, but knew not to complain or they'd be listening to Tom talking about why it was such a good movie for the next two hours. Danny sat down next to Rhuben and put his arm around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her gently, staring at her with his blue eyes. Rhuben nodded silently.

"Just king of tired" she replied and laid her head down on his shoulder. Danny smiled and kissed her on the temple.

"I know you two are dating and all, but please don't become one of those couples who'd make out during a movie" Harry said in a warning tone. "Its weird and I hate the sucking sound in the background."

Danny laughed and threw a pillow at Harry as the movie started. Patrick, who was staring out the window, got on the couch next to Rhuben and curled into her side, seeking comfort.

A few minuets into the movie, Patrick and Rhuben were both asleep. Tom turned away from the TV and looked at Patrick and Rhuben.

"I wish they wouldn't hide things from us, I figure that they'd be comfortable enough to talk to us when something was wrong." Tom said.

"We can't force em' to do that" Dougie pointed out.

"And everyone has secrets and things that they don't tell each other. Hopefully they'll tell us when they think the time is right." Harry replied.

"You're watching that movie, again?" Riley asked in disbelief as she walked down into the living room and glanced at the TV.

"Hey, there's no movie like this!" Tom defended. "And this is also the reason that we-"

"Named you band, McFly, I know" Riley interrupted and walked into the kitchen. Dougie got up and followed her. "How can you stand listening to him talk about Marty McFly and all of that crap?"

"I don't know I got used to it after a while" Dougie shrugged in reply. "Anyway, how are you? You seemed kind of quiet during dinner."

"I had a lot of things on my mind," Riley replied vaguely and pulled the first aid kit out of the pantry. She grabbed a band-aid and wrapped it around her index finger, wincing slightly.

"Listen, the guys and I, we're really worried-"

"Wanna go out?" Riley interrupted him.

Dougie stared at her in shock. He didn't think that she was that interested in him. She acted like he was more of a friend than a potential boyfriend, always changing the subject whenever he asked her out. Even thought he was shocked, he wasn't shocked enough to nod in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Let us know if you like our OCs, the Jacksons. We want to know because we're thinking of making most of our Just My Luck stories with all of them or with Riley and Rhuben with mentions of their brothers. And we don't want to make stories if you don't like our OCs. Oh, and we take anonymous reviews, just so you know.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about this guys. Its stupid, our school has blocked so we can't go there during school and we can't update until we get home. But that means longer and greather chapters for you when we get back home from school. Again, sorry. I'll try to update tonight.**


	4. Fight: Worried

**Fight**

**Worried**

"Hey, wake up" Dougie said, shaking Tom's arm. Tom grunted and lazily waved his hand at Dougie, rolling onto his side and going back to sleep. Dougie sighed and walked out of Tom's room and walked to the closet. Pulling open the door, he looked at the crash cymbals that were in the corner and picked them up. Walking back into Tom's room, Dougie grinned to himself and crashed the symbols together.

"HELL!" Tom shouted and thrashed around, covering his ears. Dougie laughed and threw the cymbals to the floor and jumped onto the bed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"We're going to be late if you don't get dressed," Dougie replied. "We have to go to the studio, and then we have to go to the mall so the Jacksons can do a CD signing."

"Right," Tom nodded and then gazed at Dougie curiously. "Normally I'm the one that would have to wake you guys up, Danny taking the longest. But you were up earlier than I was. What's up?"

"Nothing," Dougie replied and smiled slyly as he went to wake up the others.

"I'm not that stupid" Tom chuckled and pulled himself out of bed to get dressed. "He thinks that I don't know about him and Riley."

-

"Hey guys, how are you?" Jake asked McFly as they arrived at the studio.

"Kind of tired, but otherwise, not bad" Harry said as he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "What's up with you?"

"Not much, I talk to Ashley recently, and she said that she would try and come back for a visit." Jake replied and shrugged. "Although with my bad luck it may not happen."

"You don't have bad luck, dude. It's just all a coincidence" Tom said peacefully. "Now, what songs are we recording?"

"Ok, on the agenda, we have you playing 'Too Close for Comfort', 'Silence is a Scary Sound' and Ignorance'" Jake replied, looking at a clipboard. The McFly boys nodded and walked into the sound booth as the Jacksons walked into the control area, looking at the floor. "How are you guys?"

"Fine" Sydney whispered, sitting down in a chair, drawing his knees up to his chest. Jake stared as Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah sat on the couch that was at the back of the room. He didn't believe them, but didn't know what to say. He didn't want to pressure them into anything, especially not after he figured out what Riley could do when she was faced with something she didn't like.

"Just…king of psyching ourselves up for the CD signing this afternoon" Rhuben replied as she finally looked at Jake. Jake had to force himself to look away, Rhuben's eyes didn't seem clear like they normally did, they seemed…worried, dark. "Why?"

"Just wondering, how are you guys on groceries?" Jake changed the subject. "Are the others treating you ok?"

"Fine" Riley replied shortly. "Shouldn't you be watching them, to make sure that they're singing right," she added. Jake nodded and turned away.

"You've gotta stop doing that, Ri-Ri" Patrick whispered to her. "You're going to make all of them suspicious.

"Better than them being worried."


	5. Fight: Secrets and Lies

**A/N: Yeah, I know the last chapter was really short, so I made this one longer. It's centered on Dougie and Riley. The next chapter will be centered on the whole band.**

* * *

**Fight**

**Secrets and Lies**

"Where's the mall that we're going to?" Tom asked as they piled back into the car, after saying goodbye to Jake. Receiving no answer, he turned to the backseat and sat that the Jacksons were staring out the window, depressed looks on their faces. "Ok, um, Harry, could you direct me to the mall."

"Yeah, sure" Harry replied and pulled a map out of the glove compartment and studied the maze of roads and stops.

Danny looked over at Rhuben and her siblings. He couldn't understand what could make them go from 'happy-go-lucky' one day and act as if someone died the next. It didn't make sense. He shook his head, feeling helpless and wondering if there was anything that they could do to help cheer them up. Tom, seeming to have the same idea, pushed one of their CDs into the car's CD player, knowing that the Jacksons liked to sing along in their five part harmony. Dougie and Danny warbled the lyrics to the song 'Obvious' at the top of their lungs, causing Harry and Tom to laugh hysterically.

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO THINK!" Rhuben shouted, causing the laughter and loud singing to stop instantly.

The same thought ran through Tom's, Harry's, Dougie's, and Danny's heads at the same time: '_What's wrong with them_?'

* * *

"Wow, I never thought a CD signing could go on for so long," Harry commented as he took a sip of the smoothie that was in his hand. Shortly after they arrived at the mall, the Jacksons started to sign autographs and take pictures, as the four boys went around shopping at different stores. They had been gone for over two hours, and they had just come back to the table, and the Jacksons were still signing things.

"I guess they have a lot of fans in New York." Dougie replied through a mouthful of popcorn. As he spoke, bits of popcorn fell out of his mouth and onto the ground. He looked at the floor, as if he was going to eat it off the floor.

"Don't even think about it" Tom warned.

"I wasn't" Dougie denied and the four of them walked over to the table, waiting so they could go back home.

"Hey guys" Sydney sighed as he signed a notebook for a kid about his age. "We should be done in a few minuets. If we're lucky. Next!"

"Hey, can you and your sister sign this for me?" a teenage boy asked Riley. Without looking up, Riley nodded and quickly scribbled her name on a poster and handed it to her sister.

"Next." She called. The boy took the poster from Rhuben's hand and looked over at Riley.

"Before I go, could I get a kiss too?" he asked. "I mean, you two have done that before. And I know that you don't have a boyfriend."

"That's where you're wrong," Riley replied, finally looking up at him. She nodded over towards Dougie. "My boyfriend is over there, and I don't think that he would be very happy if I gave you a kiss. Next!"

"Oh come on, just one little cheek-"

"She said next!" Patrick snapped, standing up from his seat and glaring at the boy. "And unless you want me to call security, which I seriously doubt you want me to, I suggest you get out of here."

The boy shook his head and walked away as Patrick sat down, clenching his hands into fists. He set his jaw and glared hard at his hands. Noah placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and Patrick's face softened and then blanked as if nothing had happened.

"Wow, that little dude has an attitude in him, I never knew" Tom said, shaking his head in amusement and impression. "Remind me to call him the next time some guy won't leave me alone."

"Sure. But would you seriously want a twelve year old to be protecting you?" Danny asked, laughing at the thought. Tom shrugged, still thinking of the idea.

"Hey, we're ready to go," Rhuben said as she walked over to Danny and gave him a hug. "Sorry it took us so long," she taped his opposite shoulder and bit off a piece of his pizza as he looked around.

"Wow, he's stupider than I thought" Noah said as he shook his head in mock sympathy. "No, that's not true; I thought he was really stupid when we first met him."

"Can we go home yet, I'm really tired?" Sydney asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. He closed his eyes and stretched as he yawned.

"You guys go ahead, Dougie and I are going to walk around a little bit, we'll be back at the house soon" Riley said.

"We are?" Dougie asked in confusion. He looked over at Riley, who nodded and then he looked at his band mates and saw that they were grinning back at him. "What?"

"Nothing, you two go along and have a good time" Tom said and ushered the others back to the car.

"That was weird," Dougie commented.

"Sorry if that was kind of sudden. I didn't think that you would mind if I was the one that decided were we go since I asked you out," Riley said apologetically, and then blinked. "It's ok, right?"

Dougie looked over at her and was shocked to see that she looked like a little kid who was afraid of an answer. She was biting her lower lip and her blue eyes were wide. Dougie smiled and put an arm around her waist.

"Of course it's ok," he reassured her. He couldn't help but notice that she had stiffened up when he touched her. "Lead the way. Hey, that rhymed!"

Riley smirked and the two walked out of the mall and down the street towards the ice cream shop that she had seen when she and her siblings were getting groceries. She frowned at the memory of her father sitting on the couch, staring at them in obvious delight. She remembered that he said that he was going to be back for them, but never in her life did she think that he would ever be right.

"_Hello, it's good to see you again"_

'_He is going to pay'_ Riley thought to herself as she, lightly, touched the pistol that was tucked into the back of her pants.

"Riley. Riley?"

Riley turned to look at Dougie, who was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out" she said sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were ok. It was obvious that you weren't listening to me." Dougie replied and sighed. "Listen, the guys, we're worried about you. The five of you have been acting really, really, weird since yesterday. I know it's really none of our business, but is there anything we could do to help you?"

"No, it's just, we got a phone call from our…Uncle, and he told us our…dog died" Riley lied lamely and flinched to herself.

"Oh, that's understandable," Dougie said with a nod and then grinned. "I would be devastated if my lizards or snakes died. Sure, I'd be devastated if my mom or my sister did too, but you get the idea."

Riley laughed lightly and then froze. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father leaning against the side of a building, staring at the two of them. "Hey, the ice cream shop is just over there; could you get me a chocolate ice cream cone?"

"Sure, I'll be right back" Dougie replied and walked away. As soon as Riley was sure he was gone, she stormed over to her father.

"What, are you stalking me now?" she demanded.

"I told you that you're going to come back and live with me, and I meant that" Robert replied and slowly smiled.

"That's not going to happen. Not as long as Rhuben and I are alive" Riley swore. Robert's grin faded and he grabbed Riley by the neck, holding onto her pressure points.

"Yes, but who knows how much longer you're going to live," he whispered and shoved her back, spitting on her. "When other people are around, I act like an angel, and they think that it was a mistake to put me in jail. So I have one word of advice," he swiftly kicked her in the leg, causing her to fall to her knees. "Don't be alone."

With that, Robert walked away and Riley painfully got to her feet.

"Here, I got you a waffle cone if that's ok," Dougie said as he walked up handed Riley her cone. "Hey, what's up with your leg? Are you ok?"

"Old injury" Riley lied quickly and took the cone. "Thanks."

"No problem" Dougie replied and the two walked back to the house.

* * *

"Hey guys" Tom greeted as Riley and Dougie walked back into the house. "How'd the date go?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Riley asked teasingly.

"No, but we have ways of finding out" Danny replied with an innocent shrug. Riley threw a pillow at his head.

"Ask him," she replied motioning to Dougie. "I'm going to bed." She turned and gave Dougie a quick kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs to where she knew her siblings were waiting. She found them in her bedroom, sitting on the bed and on the floor.

"Well?" Rhuben asked as soon as she closed the door.

"I saw dad, just like you suspected, Sydney" Riley replied.

"I mean more of how did the date go, but that's fine too" Rhuben replied as Sydney nodded in affirmation. Riley shrugged. "Wait a minute; you're not really dating him are you? You're just trying to distract him from finding out about dad."

"How do you always seem to do that?" Riley asked, answering her question with a question.

"That's not a good thing to do" Noah pointed out. "Dougie might think that you actually have feelings for him. If he finds out that you don't, that won't be good for both of our bands."

"As long as none of them find out about dad, what's the harm?" Patrick asked with a shrug.

"Coming from the person who doesn't know the difference between Geometry and Geography" Rhuben said as she rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Riles?"

"No," Riley admitted as she placed her pistol on her dresser. "But its better than getting them killed, even if I _do_ have to hurt a few of them along the way. But if this keeps up, and dad comes to the house while we're here, we're going to have to leave again."

"But this time, we can't tell anyone where we're going." Sydney added grimly.


	6. Fight: Movie Night

**Fight**

**Movie Night**

The next day was uneventful for the two bands. It was 'cleaning day' as Riley and Rhuben put it. Being tired of having to cook and clean everything, they made it that twice a month; there was a day where the men of the house had to help them with the chores. And that included the laundry, vacuuming, dishes, dusting, cleaning rooms, mowing the lawn, and the stuff like that. Because they were so preoccupied with the cleaning, the Jacksons hadn't thought about their father once. So, to make sure that they wouldn't think of them again, Sydney proposed that they should have a movie night, where each person got to pick a movie that they liked and they voted on the top four to watch, when they were done with their chores.

That seemed to help.

McFly quickly, yet efficiently, finished all of their chores, without one complaint. And they were so eager with getting their chores done that they helped the Jacksons with theirs. Shortly after five o' clock, they decided on two movies. _Back to the Future_, just so Tom would shut up about it, and one of the exorcist movies. Dougie had a bad feeling when the scary movie was chosen, he didn't know what it was, but it seemed like something was going to happen if they watched that movie.

* * *

"Doug hurry up! I want to start the movie!" Danny called impatiently to his band mate, after finishing the movie _Back to the Future._

"Settle down! Do you want popcorn to eat during this thing or not?" Dougie bit back as he plopped down next to him on the couch.

"You're probably gonna be too scared to eat anything anyway," he teased and grinned wickedly, "Exorcist: The Beginning. It's meant to be heaps scary. You know, if ever you're frightened during this, just grab onto Tom and he'll make sure to keep you safe."

"Ha ha" Tom said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Dougie responded coolly.

"Good, turn off the lights would you?" Rhuben said, motioning to the light switch

"Do we have to? I mean, isn't it bad for your eyes to watch TV in the dark?" Patrick asked his eyes wide.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned off the lights. They were thrown into darkness, with the flickering images of the title credits being the only weak light to fill the room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, and Dougie, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney had already had their fair share of heart racing moments, jerking frequently when something spooked them. Danny, the jackass, would chuckle every time.

Harry, grinning to himself, noticed the same thing and came up with a plan. Excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Coming back, he noticed that the four boys, who were afraid, were huddled together on the floor, their eyes wide, but hadn't looked away from the TV. He caught Danny's eye as he silently creeped up beside them and grinned. He waited for the right moment, when the movie got the most scary, and leapt forward, screaming.

Screaming at the top of their lungs, Patrick and Noah leapt to their feet and raced upstairs. Dougie screamed and jumped over the couch. And Sydney held his hands over his ears, closed his eyes shut and started to rock back and forth, whimpering.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Dougie shouted as he stood up from behind the couch. Tom, Danny, and Harry were cracking up. Riley and Rhuben had small smiles on their faces, as if they didn't want to laugh, but they were going to soon.

Laughing, Danny turned off the TV and turned on the lights. Rhuben kneeled down by her baby brother and tried to pull his hands off of his ears. But he pressed them tighter, whimpered louder, and rocked harder.

"Hey, is he ok?" Tom asked as he stopped laughing, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, he just get a little spooked by scary movies" Rhuben sighed as Sydney finally stopped rocking, his eyes wide. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just kind of freaked out," Sydney replied, his cheeks turning a little pink. "I know its fake, but its still really scary" he added quickly.

"Where'd Patrick and Noah go?" Riley asked, looking around.

"Oh, they went sprinting upstairs as soon as I scared them" Harry replied and grinned as he high-fived Danny.

"Great, now they're going to be screaming for the rest of their lives" Riley sighed as she rolled her eyes and stretched. "And on that note, I think that we should go to bed."

"Hey, are you ok?" Danny asked Rhuben as he grabbed her arm, to keep her from leaving the room. Rhuben avoided his gaze and nodded. "You didn't seem too into the movie."

"I don't really like scary movies, they're too predictable" Rhuben explained. Danny grinned.

"What, are you a chick flick kind of girl?"

"Hell no, you dill." Rhuben replied and gave a small smile. "I guess I'm just tired from the cleaning we did today. Goodnight" she kissed his cheek and walked towards the stairs. Danny looked at her back pocket and saw a lump that looked to be in the shape of a dagger.

"Rhu?" he called.

"What?" she asked, turning around again.

"Nothing, never mind" Danny replied, shaking his head, deep in thought.

* * *

Danny sat up as he heard a rustling sound. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he turned and looked at the clock; it was only 2:30 in the morning. Thinking he must have been hearing things, he lay back down and went to sleep. But hearing another rustling sound shot him awake. Throwing his covers off of his bed, he grabbed a flashlight that was on his dresser and left his bedroom. He walked into Dougie's room and walked over to his bed.

"Dougie, Dougie wake up" Danny said, shaking his arm. Dougie cried out in fear, and Danny placed his hand over his mouth, turning on the flashlight. "It's just me."

"What the bloody hell are you doing, waking me up at a time like this? Are you purposely trying to scare me?" Dougie demanded, rubbing his eyes. "Because its _not_ going to work you know."

"No, I heard something downstairs," Danny whispered back.

"And you seriously don't have the balls to go down there and check what it is?" Dougie asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill you for that later," Danny said and shined the flashlight into Dougie's face. "Come down with me to check it out."

"Why don't you just go by yourself, _you're_ the one who's not afraid of the dark" Dougie said and pulled the covers of his duvet over his head. Danny grabbed the end of his covers and tugged. "Don't make me cut you, I have scissors in here somewhere." His voice came out muffled.

"I'll leave you alone when you come downstairs with me to check what is making that sound." Danny replied.

"Fine," Dougie grumbled and pushed his covers off of his legs. He grabbed a baseball bat that was underneath his bed and followed Danny out of his bedroom.

The two crept down the hallway, Danny holding the flashlight in his hand as if it were a club, and slowly moved towards the stairs. When they passed the bookshelf that was at the top of the stairs, two figured tackled them from behind and started to beat them with pillows.

"Die! Die! Die!" Patrick cried as he hit Danny over the head with a pillow repeatedly.

"Hey, stop, it's just me and Dougie!" Danny cried. Noah grabbed the flashlight and shined it into Dougie's and Danny's faces.

"Patrick, he's right, it's them" he said and got off of Dougie's back.

"What the hell are you, little ninjas?" Dougie asked as he got to his feet.

"So we made a blue **(1)**, so sue us" Patrick said as he rolled his eyes. "Were you the ones that were making that sound?"

"You heard it too?" Danny asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I thought it was one of you" Noah said with a nod. And then the four boys turned to the staircase as they heard the sound again. "Come on, let's go see what it is."

The four boys crept down the stairs, listening very closely for the sound of the person that was in their house.

"You know, its king of weird that Ri-Ri and Rhu-Rhu are able to sleep through all of this noise" Patrick whispered.

"They're probably really tired" Dougie whispered back.

"Hey"

Patrick, Noah, Danny, and Dougie jumped and turned the flashlight to the side to see Harry, Riley, and Rhuben staring back at them. Riley was holding a super soaker water gun in her hands.

"Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me!" Dougie snapped.

"Sorry," Riley shrugged. "Why are you guys making that noise?"

"Its not us, we thought it was you up until now" Noah replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Tom asked, snapping on the light and stared at them, a sandwich was in his hands. "Don't you know how late it is?"

"Were _you_ making that sound?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, I was just making a late night snack," Tom replied and motioned to his sandwich that was in his hand. "What?" he asked when he noticed the angry looks on his friends' faces.

Riley grinned down at the water gun that was in her hands and sprayed him with the water. With that, the others went back upstairs to their rooms to go back to sleep as Tom shook his head to get the water off.

* * *

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**1. Made a blue: Made a mistake**


	7. Fight: Broken Promises

**Fight**

**Broken Promises**

"Hey, we'll be back later, Jake wants us to go to this press conference thing," Tom announced the next day.

"NO!" Sydney shouted, leaping to his feet. Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie exchanged confused glances as Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah glared at their brother. "I mean-"

"Why don't you want us to go?" Harry asked gently. Sydney pouted and sat down unhappily.

"We need more milk," he whispered in reply.

"Ok, we'll see you later" Danny said slowly and the four of them left the house and got into Tom's Mini Cooper. "That was really weird." He didn't even have to mention it; his band mates were thinking the same thing. He reached for his cross necklace and when he only felt his shirt, he remembered that he gave it to Rhuben when they first started going out.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked when he noticed Danny slapping himself around his collarbone.

"Just for a second I completely forgot that I gave Rhuben my cross necklace when we started dating" Danny replied as Tom stopped the car at a red light. He looked out the window and grinned at two girls who were walking by the car. They giggled to each other and winked back.

"Seems to me that you're also going to get it back if you keep that up," Dougie snickered. "You just can't help yourself can you?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny demanded.

"Danny, you're the type of guy who can't hold onto a girlfriend for too long," Tom said slowly, shaking his head. "And it wouldn't surprise me if Rhuben dumped you just because she thinks that you were cheating on her."

"That's not going to happen," Danny said confidently.

* * *

"I'm scared" Sydney whimpered. Patrick and Noah looked over at him as they continued to make sandwiches for their lunch.

"About what?" Noah asked.

"About dad, about McFly, about our safety," Sydney replied. "I mean, if dad was able to come to this house, there must be something that we don't know about the law that will make us go back with him. And I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with Tom and the others. For once I feel safe, and I'm afraid that dad will kidnap us or something."

"Don't worry, with us here, you'll never be taken," Patrick replied. "Which reminds me, Rhuben wanted me to tell you guys that she wants us to go over our martial arts, just in case."

"Fine" Noah and Sydney replied in unison.

"Is lunch ready yet?" Riley asked as she and Rhuben walked into the kitchen. Noah cocked his head to the side when he noticed a lump in their pockets.

"What's that?" he asked, nodding to them. The twin girls stuck their hands into their pockets and pulled out switchblades. "You shouldn't have those in the house. You might hurt someone."

"Well, what if dad comes in and we have nothing to protect ourselves with?" Rhuben countered.

"Better to be unarmed than to be injured by one little mistake," Noah replied firmly. "I read that the reason most people are hurt are because they're armed and accidentally hurt a family member. I don't want that to happen, put it away."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're great at the tough love concept?" Sydney asked a proud smile on his face. His smile faded when the front door burst open with a bang. They turned and saw that their father was standing in the doorway.

Sydney jumped up and ran towards the phone, but the sound of a gun cocking, which he has heard too many times than he cared, caused him to freeze on the spot. Patrick and Noah slowly walked out of the kitchen, with Riley and Rhuben behind them. From where they were they could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Back away from the phone, son" Robert said with a satisfied smile as Sydney did as he was told. "Its funny that you still listen to me, it shows you're not as stupid to defy me as you did long before."

"You better shut up or-"Rhuben was cut off as Robert moved the gun towards her. She glared and fell silent.

"That's what I thought," Robert said and closed and locked the front door before slowly walking towards them, taking measured steps towards his children. "Sit down,"

Obediently, the Jacksons sat down, glaring at their father.

"I really missed you guys," he said and lowered the gun. "Every day I thought about you."

Rhuben knew not to try and jump at the chance, from the distance that they were from their father, he could easily bring up the gun and shoot them point-blank, before they even got to him. She tried to think of a way to get the gun away from him, without putting her brothers in danger, but knew that that was impossible.

"What, are you some kind of pedophile now?" Patrick asked dryly.

"I'm going to let that one slide by because I know you guys missed me too" Robert said with a sickening grin.

"Fat chance, I wish that Dougie could take Danny up on his offer and kill you" Riley snapped back.

"Are you two dating?" Robert asked his daughter.

"That's none of your business" Rhuben replied, her eyes narrowing.

"When we live together, I'm going to have to get to know the boys that you go out with, to make sure that they're good enough for you two," Robert said. "That is, when I prove to the court that I'm well enough to take care of you again."

"That's never going to happen!" Noah cried, leaping to his feet. Robert held the gun level to his head.

"Sit down," he said quietly.

Reacting quickly and seizing his opportunity, Patrick dove low at Robert's legs and tackled him to the ground. Noah moved forward and sank his teeth into Robert's wrist; he howled in pain and dropped the gun.

"Syd, get upstairs!" Rhuben said and practically threw her baby brother to the door. Robert threw Patrick and Noah off of him and reached for the gun, but Riley dove to the side and swept it up before he got a chance to grab it. She emptied the chamber and tossed the gun to the side.

Enraged, Robert grabbed her arm, punched her in the face, and swept her backwards onto the floor. Rhuben spun on the ball of her right foot and slammed her left foot onto his back. He grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. Painfully twisting her arm behind her back, he kicked her in the stomach.

Patrick and Noah, who had hit a computer table and were on the edge of knocking out, got to their feet, in a daze. Shaking his head, Patrick took a running start, and landed on Robert's back, and grabbed him around the neck. Robert got to his feet and tried to pull Patrick off of his back. Noah grabbed Rhuben's arm and helped her to her feet. She started to reach for the switchblade, but Noah's tightening grip on her arm reminded her not to.

Riley, who was on her knees, pushed herself onto her back and slammed her foot into Robert's crotch. He groaned in pain and held himself as he rolled to the side. The sound of a car door slamming brought him back to life. Cursing to himself, Robert rushed down the stairs to the basement and ran out the sliding glass door in the back.

"Hey, we're back!" Dougie called as he and his friends walked into the house. "Although that's kind of obvious."

"What were you doing in there?" Harry asked as he opened the closet door to put up his coat and Sydney ran out of the rom.

"What happened to you guys?" Danny asked, seeing Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah painfully getting to their feet.

"Nothing, we were just rough housing a little too hard," Noah replied quickly. "And Sydney got scared when we were going to go after him and locked himself in the closet." Sydney looked at the floor and nodded in agreement.

"If you're sure," Dougie replied slowly. Riley nodded and she and Patrick went to the basement to make sure that their father was gone and that the basement doors and windows were locked.

"Are you sure that's really what happened?" Danny asked Rhuben. "Because, you know that you can tell me anything."

"No, I can't" Rhuben replied seriously, looking him straight in the eye. "There are a lot of things that I can't tell you. But at least I didn't break a promise" She reached behind her neck and untied his cross necklace. She handed it to him and went up the stairs.

"Oh, I knew that you wouldn't be able to last that long, what'd she break up with you for?" Dougie asked.

"I don't know, she said that I broke a promise" Danny replied in confusion. "But


	8. Fight: Oh Hell

**Fight**

**Oh Hell**

"What promise?" Tom asked, overhearing the conversation. Danny sighed and gripped the necklace that was in his hand.

"The only promise that I made her was that I would always be there to protect her. Other then that, I don't have a clue as to what she's talking about, or how I could have broken the promise." Danny replied.

"I could ask Riley, we're going out again tonight, and I'm pretty sure that Rhuben will tell her what's wrong," Dougie said and blushed when Tom and Harry abandoned the topic about Danny and turned to him with teasing sounds.

"You really like her, don't you?" Harry asked as he put his arm around the younger boys' shoulders. Dougie smiled shyly.

"I think I love her" he admitted.

"So tell her that" Tom said as if it were obvious. Dougie looked horrified.

"But that would be hard to actually say to her face." He said in a slightly whining tone. "What if she laughs at me or something?"

"I don't she's _that_ heartless," Danny commented as he turned to the younger boy to give him some advice. "Anyway, just…tell her tonight. You're right; the worst she could possibly do is laugh at you. But I bet you she won't."

Dougie blinked blankly. "Was that supposed to be comforting?"

"Well excuse me for not giving great advice, my girlfriend _just broke up with me_!" Danny snapped and stormed to his bedroom.

"Just give him a little time to cool off and he'll be back to normal," Harry replied. "Either it's that or he'll say something stupid to make everything worse, and I'm going with that."

* * *

"You're really quiet, are you ok?" Dougie asked Riley as they sat down at Logan's, waiting for their food.

"I'm not feeling that great," she replied holding her lower stomach. "Girl things, ya know?"

"Yeah, it sucked whenever Jazzie got her period," Dougie chuckled. "She had the worst PMS possible. Always got mad whenever I asked her a question. Blew up for random things."

"Yeah, well, girls are sometimes like that" Riley said dismissively.

"How's that bruise, does it still hurt?" Dougie asked and reached out to touch the bruise. Riley jerked away slightly, avoiding his gaze. "I guess it does."

"Sorry, Dougie. I'm just not in a great mood, I have a lot of things on my mind and-"

"I love you" Dougie blurted out. Riley's mouth dropped open in shock and then closed slightly. He blushed when he noticed her reaction. "Sorry, I just wanted to say that for a while."

"Uh, uh," Riley stammered, looking around. "I really, _really_ don't feel well, do you mind if we just go home?" she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that he wouldn't be too heartbroken.

"Sure, that's fine," he replied quietly, looking at his lap. Riley watched as he signaled for the waiter and paid for their uneaten food.

"Dougie," she started to explain.

"Come on, let's go home" he said and got up away from the table and walked out of the restaurant. Riley sighed, grabbed her jacket and hurried after him. He forced a smile when he saw her staring at him in concern. "I'm fine, really" he insisted.

The two walked in uncomfortable silence until they got back home. Dougie went into the kitchen where his friends were, as Riley went upstairs to her siblings. As soon as Dougie sat down at the table, they jumped all over him.

"So?" Tom asked eagerly.

"So, what?" Dougie asked glumly as he placed his arms on the table and dropped his face onto it.

"Uh oh," Danny observed. "That didn't sound too good."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I told her, and she didn't say anything back. All she did was stammer and ask if we could go home early." Dougie replied.

"She did _that_?" Tom, Harry, and Danny cried in unison.

* * *

"You did _WHAT_?"

Riley glared up at her siblings. "You know you're not making me feel any better. It's not like _I_ don't feel bad."

"You don't love him?" Sydney asked in a small voice, as if he would break by hearing what he feared.

"I do," Riley replied and blushed slightly when she admitted it. "But, I'm afraid with dad being back he's going to be hurt. And he shouldn't be that close to me when something like this is happening."

"You owe him an explanation or something," Rhuben pointed out.

"And this is coming from the person who broke up with her boyfriend without a reason why." Riley shot back. Rhuben glared at her sister and opened her mouth to say something, but Noah cut her off.

"Let's stop fighting and to take our mind off of all of this go hang out with the guys." He suggested and then quickly continued when he saw the looks on his siblings' faces. "Hear me out. Even though everything is starting to go wrong, they're still our friends and we haven't been able to hang out anymore. So how about we pretend that nothing is going on and we have fun."

"Ooh, can we show them how to play _What kind of Cat are you_?" Sydney asked, grabbing Riley's guitar.

"Sure," she replied and kissed his forehead and grabbed the guitar. The Jacksons walked down into the living room and Sydney announced that they were going to play a game. Riley glanced over at Dougie, who avoided her gaze. She sighed and propped the guitar on her lap.

"Ok, the game we're going to play is called _What kind of Cat are you?_" Patrick said. "And we're going to answer the first few, just so you get the gist of the game, and then you can play."

"All right," Tom said with a nod and a genuine smile, unaware of the tension in the room. "Let's play."

Riley started to play the guitar, her fingers flowing over the frets effortlessly. "What kind of cat hangs out in your house?" she sang.

"HOUSE CAT!" Sydney shouted.

"What kind of cat hangs out in the alley?" Rhuben sang next, musing Sydney's hair.

"Alley Cat!" Noah said and ignored the weird looks that Harry and Danny gave them.

"What kind of cat is a chocolate candy bar?" Riley sang, looking at Patrick, who grinned.

"Kit Kat!" he declared.

"What kind of cat are you? What kind of cat are you? Tell me tell me true, what kind of cat are you? I'll give you some clues. What kind of cat are you?" The five Jacksons sang.

"All right guys, these next ones are for you," Noah said wit ha nod towards McFly.

"What kind of cat has the first name of Tom?" Sydney asked and looked pointedly at Tom, who grinned when he understood.

"Tom Cat" he replied.

"What kind of cat is really, really scared?" Noah asked.

"SCAREDY-CAT!" Harry shouted into Dougie's ear, causing him to scream and jump. Harry and Tom laughed as Dougie slapped him on the arm. Danny still looked confused.

"What kind of cat hangs out at the copy shop?" Rhuben asked.

"COPYCAT!" Dougie yelled, starting to act like his normal self. Patrick could tell, just by looking at him, that it was just an act. He could se in his eyes that he was still really hurt.

"What kind of cat is actually a fish?"

"CATFISH!" Tom, Harry, and Dougie said in unison.

"What kind of cat breaks into places at night?"

"CAT BURGLAR!"

"What kind of cat is connected to the engine of your car?"

"OOH! OOH! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Sydney shouted, waving an arm in the air as if he was in class. The rest of McFly looked at each other in confusion, trying to figure out what the word could be. "IT'S CATALYTIC CONVERTER!"

"How the hell do you know that?" Dougie demanded.

"I'm a genius, remember?" Sydney replied. "Let's get back to the game."

"What kind of cat hangs out with Bat Man?"

"Ooh, I got it!" Danny declared as he leapt to his feet in triumph. "ROBIN!"

"Robin is a bird!" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney shouted back at him and laughed as he sat back down, his face turning red.

"Idiot" Rhuben muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I heard that!" Danny declared. Rhuben turned fully to face him.

"Good!" she snapped back.

"I don't even understand why you broke up with me." Danny shouted, leaping to his feet. "Is it something I did or what? I can't stand not knowing? I don't understand-"

"That's it right there!" Rhuben shouted back, getting to her feet. "You _don't_ understand!"

"And apparently you don't understand the safety precautions of locking the front door." Robert said as he locked the door behind him and stood menacingly in front of them.

"Oh, hell" Patrick whispered…


	9. This or That?

**This or That**

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dougie asked gaping at Robert as if he was a ghost.

"I thought you were in jail," Tom said although he was smart enough to back away as Robert inched closer and closer to them. He glanced at the Jacksons, who were either looking at the floor, or glaring at their father. "What's wrong?"

"You knew he was here didn't you?" Danny asked Rhuben. She looked over at him, but didn't say anything as she slowly backed away to the couch.

"Sit down" Robert said and the kids in the room obediently sat.

Sydney gazed at his father, and then towards the front door. He or Patrick could easily get to the door, but when they tried to open it, they would probably be shot in the back and most likely become paralyzed, if they made it to the hospital. Sydney gritted his teeth in anger when he thought about how long he was stuck in a wheelchair, all because they were trying to get away from their father. He shook the thought out of his head, not wanting to live in the past. He looked over at Riley, and saw that she was looking back at him with wide eyes and a small smirk, it was then he knew that she had a plan, and it was one that he probably wasn't going to like.

"How did you get out of jail?" Harry asked as Robert tied his arms behind his back.

"Good behavior" Robert replied shortly and then grinned. "That and they couldn't stand the sight of an innocent man in jail."

"Innocent, you're not-"Dougie was cut off by being slapped across the face. Blood started to pour down from his nose.

"Question him and it'll only result in pain," Noah said, staring straight ahead. Robert grinned and patted him on the head.

"Good boy," he said in a condescending tone. "Now, I'm going to get reacquainted with my children in the kitchen, and I know that you're going to stay here" he said as he tied McFly together, their hands were tied too "Come on" he said and the Jacksons obediently got up off of the floor and followed him into the kitchen.

"You might as well not even try to get out of these ropes, Dougie, its not going to work." Tom sighed as Dougie started to move around frantically trying to untie the knot at his hands.

"What you don't know about me is that I can get out of any knot." Dougie said and continued trying. Danny shot him and glare and then glanced at the kitchen doorway.

"I hope they're ok" he muttered.

* * *

"There's no point in checking Sydney for weapons, there's no way we'd give him any," Riley said quickly as Robert moved towards the youngest boy after he searched them for weapons .She glanced at the counter where there was a small pile of mace, handcuffs, chains, brass knuckles, switchblades, and a pistol, which Robert had emptied. She nervously tugged on the bandage under her right arm. What no one but her siblings knew was that under her bandage was a tattoo of a black dragon; she got it when she was twelve, and always wore the bandage so no one else saw it.

"You're right, I don't think that I need to check him, he's too innocent and pure to carry anything like that" Robert agreed as he grabbed the pile of weapons and tossed it into the trashcan.

Slowly, Patrick slid his hand into his pocket and pressed the speed dial button for 911 on his cell phone. He pulled his arm out of his pocket when Robert turned around, keeping his face blank.

"Now, you knew that this day was going to come eventually, why don't you come with me peacefully?" Robert asked and grinned. "We can start over. We're going to move to California where you can see all of your friends again, and then we can be the perfect family."

"There are only two problems with that" Rhuben, who noticed Noah reach for his cell phone, said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Her head was battling the fight or flight instinct, and she knew that after this night, that they were going to use the flight portion, and run away as far as possible. She was tired of fighting, and she knew that Sydney wouldn't be able to fight or be protected much longer. Most times she wouldn't even think of running away, it would make her look like a coward. But she wanted to make sure that her brothers were safe and that McFly didn't have to deal with this anymore.

"What's that?" Robert asked as he chuckled.

"One, you're threatening us to make us go with you, that's kidnapping, which will be another offense against you." Rhuben replied as she heard police sirens getting closer.

"And the fact that the police are coming will have something to do with it too," Riley said and nodded to Sydney.

As Robert turned to look out the kitchen window, Sydney rushed forward and slid a switchblade out of his pants pocket and stabbed Robert in the back. He screamed out in pain as the Jacksons raced out of the kitchen and to the backdoor. Noah threw the door open and they jumped off the deck into he bushes below, where they had their duffel bags packed with clothes and food.

"Damn!" Riley hissed as she twisted her ankle, falling into the bushes. Sydney glanced back at her.

_Sydney huddled under his bed, tears falling down his cheeks as he watched the feet pace back and forth in front of his bed, menacingly. _

"Where the hell are you kid?" Robert, his father, muttered to himself as he looked around the bedroom.

Sydney moved back so he was up against the back wall, shaking in fear. He closed his eyes, wishing that he was somewhere else, or that his dad wasn't there.

"GOTCHA!"

Sydney cried out in fear as Robert grabbed his arm and yanked him out from underneath the bed. He held Sydney off of the floor, and Sydney kicked his legs, trying to get free.

"What the hell have I told you about breaking things?" Robert demanded. When Sydney didn't reply, he slapped his across the face. "HUH? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

"Leave him alone!"

Patrick and Noah charged into the room and kicked Robert in the legs repeatedly, in hopes that Robert would let Sydney go and go after them. The idea worked, Robert dropped Sydney to the ground, and he hit his head on the bed post on the way down, and grabbed Patrick and Noah by the hair. 

"_You guys are all going to pay for what you've done!" Robert cried, smashing Patrick's and Noah's bodies together, causing the twin boys to cry out in pain. _

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! Ow!" Noah wailed.

"HIYA!"

Robert slumped to the ground, as glass flew everywhere. Riley and Rhuben stood behind him, breathing heavily, the remains of a glass vase in their hands. Riley bent down and grabbed keys from Robert's pocket.

"Hurry, let's go!" Rhuben cried picking up Sydney and the kids ran outside to the Mini Van.

Riley frantically tied to put the key in the key hole, but her hand was shaking too much and she couldn't get it in.

"Hurry!" Rhuben cried, checking Sydney's head for bumps and bruises.

Finally, Riley got the key into the key hole and turned it, but nothing happened. "This isn't the right key!"

"Let me hotwire it then!" Patrick cried and lifted the lid to the minivan.

"Hey, this door is open!" Noah called and pulled open one of the side doors and clambered inside, unlocking the rest of the doors. Riley, Rhuben and Sydney climbed inside.

Sparks flew everywhere as Patrick hot-wired the car. Suddenly it roared to life and he slammed the hood shut and leapt into the car as Riley floored the gas pedal. 

"_I'm scared" Sydney wailed as the mini van flew down the deserted roads. _

"Don't be scared, we'll be fine" Rhuben whispered, looking out the window at the trees that was flashing by.

"Where are we going?" Noah asked, pulling a seatbelt over him, and checked to make sure that everyone else had theirs on. "Syd put on your seatbelt"

"I'm trying!" he cried, crying hard as he frantically tried to pull the seatbelt across him.

"There's an exit over there, I think you should slow down and take it" Rhuben cautioned. "This road ends in a dead end"

"No it doesn't, I'll get the next one" Riley replied, narrowing her eyes as she drove faster.

"Riley, slow down!" Patrick cried, his voice etched with fear 

"_I'm trying!" Riley called back. "I don't think the breaks are working!"_

_**CAUTION: DANGER AHEAD**_

_Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney screamed as Riley slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel of the car, trying to turn away from the sharp turn down the hill. She crashed into a guard rail and the car flipped over three times, the five kids were ejected from the car, before coming to a rest._

"You ok?" Rhuben asked, and that snapped Sydney out of his reverie.

"I'm fine, I can run on it," she said and pulled her duffel bag onto her back. She looked up at the house for a brief second, and then followed her siblings out of the backyard and took off down the street, sprinting as fast as they could.

* * *

"Dougie, are you ok?" Tom asked as he walked into his friend's room.

It was about three hours after Robert had escaped from the kitchen and into the backyard. McFly was taken to the police station, and unfortunately for Jake, he didn't get there in time to stop the press, so now the whole world knew that the Jacksons were abused and that McFly were mixed into the whole thing.

Dougie looked over at him and shook his head, lying down on his bed. Tom sighed and walked into the room, trying not to trip over the clothes that were on the floor. He stood over his friend, who looked back at him in silence.

"I know you miss them…Riley, but if they're gone, we know that they're safe from their father, and I'm sure that they're going to come back." Tom reassured him.

"I want to be alone, Tom" Dougie muttered and turned so his back was facing him. Tom nodded and walked out of the room. Dougie gripped Riley's forgotten beanie in his hand, crushing it under his grip.

"Why'd you have to leave?" he whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Danny woke up with a dull pounding at his temples, and he remembered what happened the night before. This caused his head to pound harder. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and felt something crumple under his hand. Looking down he noticed that it was a folded sheet of paper.

"That definitely wasn't there last night"'

Sitting up, he unfolded the piece of paper and recognized Rhuben's handwriting.

_Danny,_

_First things first, tell the others that we're sorry we had to leave with no explanation. We couldn't take the guilt or the pain anymore, so we decided to split, to make sure that you guys weren't as hurt as we were. We can't tell you where we've gone, but I can assure you that we'll be back. I don't know when though, could be days, weeks, or months. But you can look forward to that. I just wanted you to know that the only reason that I broke up with you was because you promised that you would always protect me, but I knew that that was impossible, so I thought it would be better to end things before you got hurt by something stupid I would have done. I'll never forget everything we went through and I'll always love you._

_Later,_

_Rhuben (and Riley, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney)_


	10. Flight: Coward

**Flight**

**Coward**

"When is the plane going to leave?" Sydney mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes and laying his head onto Noah's shoulder. Noah looked out the airplane window at the shadowy figures of the airport people.

"I'm not sure, but its 5 to 12, we should be leaving soon," he replied as Patrick pulled a small blanket out of his duffel bag and draped it over Sydney's form. Sydney smiled sleepily and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, you can't go to sleep," Patrick whispered. "Remember code number…5, _always be on your guard. Never_-"

"Pat, let him sleep," Riley interrupted him. "In fact, you and Noah should get some zeds**(1)** too. We'll wake you up when we're there."

"Are you sure?" Noah asked, rubbing his now burning eyes.

Rhuben chuckled and leaned over the aisle, musing his hair and gave him a smile of agreement. Noah nodded and rested his head against Patrick's shoulder. Patrick rolled his eyes, although a small smile was on his face and he leaned his head against his head rest and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"You can go to sleep too," Riley said to her twin. Rhuben looked back at her and held her gaze for a moment before she spoke.

"Sure, but then you're going to need zeds too, I'll wake up and ten you can go to sleep" Rhuben said and rested her arm on the arm rest and held her chin in her palm, closing her eyes. Riley smirked at her twin's stubbornness and looked out the plane window as the lights dimmed and the captains voice crackled over the loud speaker. She checked to make sure that everyone had their seat belts on before snapping hers shut.

_Nonstop Flight 2049 to Sydney, Australia is now taking off. Please be sure that you have you seatbelt on, and that you won't take it off until the light turns off._

Riley sighed and placed a ear bud into her ear, putting the other one into Rhuben's. She knew that her sister wouldn't fall asleep that easily and would want to listen to music.

* * *

"Dougie, Danny, wake up!" Tom shouted, running down the hallway, putting a jacket over his shoulders. 

"What's going on?" Danny asked sleepily as he opened the door to his bedroom. Down the hall, Harry started to pull suitcases out of the closet and Dougie opened the door to his room. "What are you doing?"

"Get dressed," Tom replied hurriedly as he jumped around, trying to tie his shoes. "We're going to be late."

"Where are we going?" Dougie asked in monotone.

"We're going to bring the Jacksons back home," Tom replied and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as Dougie and Danny went back into their rooms to get dressed. "Yes, I'll accept the charges." He said to operator.

"_Hello?"_ a voice asked sleepily.

"Gen, it's me Tom!" Tom said quickly. When Gen spoke next, it was obvious that she was fully awake.

"_Tom! I heard what happened to you guys, I hope that that bastard gets put into jail soon, I-"_

"I don't have much time to talk, we're going to go look for them, but we don't know where they would go. And you know the Jacksons better than we do, where would they have gone if they were running away?" Tom asked hurriedly.

"_That's obvious Tom, where is the one place they love the most_?" Gen asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Tom asked as he furrowed his eyebrows together. Gen giggled softly.

"_They went home, Tom. Back to Australia, it's the one place where they feel as if they're the most safe."_

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Tom gasped in relief.

"_No problem, call me again if you find anything out."_ Gen replied and hung up.

Tom hung up just as Harry, Dougie, and Danny ran around, throwing clothes and things into their suitcases. He tossed Harry his cell phone. "Quick, book the next flight for Australia, I'll start the car!" Tom said and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Riley looked down at her MP3 player as a familiar song started to play. _Untitled_ by Simple Plan. She looked over at her siblings and smiled as they snored peacefully. As she turned and looked out the plane window, she thought about all of the good times she had with McFly, from when she first met them, to when they became friends. 

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

"_Hey." Jake replied with a small wave as four boys walked in behind him. "Oh, this is McFly, the band you're touring with. This is Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter, and Harry Judd" he said, pointing to each in turn, who gave a nod in greeting._

"_And these five are the DarkElements, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney Jackson" Robert said, motioning to his children. "I'm their father and their manager"_

"_Must be rough if your dad is chaperoning you all of the time" Danny commented._

"_It's not that bad, he helps us get even more famous. I don't mean to brag, but we're famous half around the world" Sydney commented and then he cocked his head to the side. "You have an accent, what is it?"_

"_British" Harry replied, and you._

"_We're aussies" Patrick replied as if it were obvious._

"_We're Australian" Noah added to clear things up._

"_How old are you two?" Tom asked, turning to Riley and Rhuben, who turned back to them with suspicious looks on their faces. "And how can you tell each other apart?"_

"_Why does it matter?" Riley asked I a cool tone. Robert cleared her throat and she rolled her eyes. "I'm Riley and that's Rhuben. You can tell because I have a red streak of hair, and Rhuben has a purple streak. We're 15, almost 16"_

"_I'm 12" Patrick and Noah said in unison "Almost 13"_

"_And I'm 7, almost 8" Sydney added with a cheeky grin to McFly's shock._

"_You must be….really talented" Dougie said slowly. Sydney shrugged and looked down at his hands, as an uncomfortable silence went throughout the room._

"_Uh, well, I think that we should go to breakfast or something so you guys can get acquainted. You're going to be with each other for a while" Jake said nervously._

"_Great" Rhuben muttered as she rolled her eyes…_

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

"_Right hand blue" Jake declared as he spun the needle again. _

"_Liar" Rhuben exclaimed, her arms quaking from holding up her weight. "I think you'll find that says right hand __green__"_

"_No it doesn't" Jake denied, swiftly moving the pointer over the blue dot._

"_You cheater!"_

"_I can't cheat. I'm the spinner remember, so my word is law. Now come on Rhuben. Right hand blue." Reluctantly Rhuben did as she was told, so she found herself leaning forwards onto her right hand._

"_I can't hold myself much longer!" Patrick cried out and collapsed to the ground, bringing Noah down with him. Noah sighed in relief and the two boys pulled themselves off to the sidelines where Riley, Tom, and Sydney were watching Harry, Dougie, Danny, and Rhuben battle out the win._

"_Right foot red" Jake said as he spun the pointer. Sydney has stood next to him to make sure that he wasn't going to cheat again._

_Luckily for him, that only required Rhuben to slide her foot sideways to find an empty red space. Doing this, she turned to check what she was doing, and her eyes focused on Danny's face. Him, quite that close, with his gaze fixed on her face made her go dizzy, and she had to lock her joints to stop herself collapsing._

"_Dude, there's a spider" Patrick said loudly._

"_SPIDER, WHERE?" Danny shouted. His elbow gave way from the continued pressure of having his entire body weight on it, and the fact that he was thrashing around to make sure the spider was off of him, and he fell down, pulling Rhuben with him._

"_Oops" he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Did I bruise? Here, let me kiss it better."_

"_Don't even think about it!" Rhuben declared and pushed him off of her, joining the others on the sidelines._

"_And Harry Judd is going against Dougie Poynter to see who will last the longest" Noah said in an announcer voice._

"_SHUT UP!" Dougie shouted. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"_

"_Left hand yellow" Jake said as he spun the pointer._

"_Do you dare me?" Riley murmured to Tom as she cocked her head towards Dougie. Tom grinned and nodded. Riley got up and pretended to move to the other side of the twister mat to get a better view. Carefully, she stuck her foot out and swiftly kicked Dougie in the butt, causing him to fall over. Tom, Danny, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, Sydney, and Jake burst out laughing._

"_OH YEAH, I WON!" Harry shouted as he punched the air and did a victory dance._

"_Hey, that's not fair, she knocked me over!" Dougie replied._

"_Hey, it's my birthday, I can do what I want" Riley replied and smirked smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest._

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream**

Riley shookher head and turned off the MP3, resting her head on the cool glass of the plane window. She and Rhuben vowed that they would never run away from what they were going against. But they also vowed that they wouldn't endanger their brothers. It made Riley feel stupid, to be running away from something, it made her feel like a coward. But in actuality, she was a coward, she was always fighting, fighting for her life. And because of this, she and her siblings had never had a normal life.

"At least we're helping out brothers, you shouldn't blame yourself" Rhuben said sitting up straight, as if she had read Riley's mind.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Riley said with a small smile.

Rhuben couldn't help but smile back. "I know, that's why I do it," her smile faded and she pulled Riley's cell phone out of her pocket and dangled it in front of her twins' face. "Call him, or Text him, whatever. Just tell Dougie how you are. Then he'll stop worrying long enough for us to fix this, and then we can go back."

"I don't think its as simple as that," Riley sighed.

"Wow, you really are a coward" Rhuben sighed in a belittling way. Riley turned and glared at her fiercely, snapping her cell phone out of her hand.

"I hate you!" Riley snapped to her twin, who grinned in reply.

"Love you too"

**How could this happen to me **

**

* * *

**

Australian Words/Phrases

1. Zeds: Sleep 


	11. Flight: Text Messages

**Flight**

**Text Messages**

Riley sighed and stared at her cell phone before turning it on its side to access its text messaging feature. She slowly started to type out the message that she wanted to send to Dougie, Rhuben watched her. Sighing impatiently, she darted forward and pressed the send button on Riley's cell phone.

"Rhu!" she cried in protest.

"Well _excuse me_ for wanting you two to get together after this whole time. He told you that he loves you, and you need to tell him that you love him back. It's not that hard," Rhuben replied exasperatedly.

"I'm not going to tell him over a text message, how stupid is that?" Riley asked, rolling her eyes.

"You're stupid," Rhuben shot back in return and sighed as she looked over at her brothers. "Just promise me that the next time you see him you'll tell him, I don't want to see him upset anymore."

"If you're so worried about him, why don't you have him?" Riley asked teasingly. Rhuben grinned back in reply.

"I already have Danny, besides, Dougie is my friend, I don't want to see him hurt, especially by you." She laughed. Riley laughed and nodded in reply. She looked down at her cell phone as it vibrated, letting her know that she had gotten a text message in reply.

"That's not good." Riley commented with a sigh as she rolled her neck.

"What?" Rhuben asked, trying to see the phone, but Riley pulled it out of her reach. "What is it? Tell me!"

"They're coming after us"

"Damn"

"I know"

* * *

"Dougie, your cell phone is vibrating" Danny said, shaking his friend's shoulder. Dougie looked away from the car window and fished his cell phone out from his cargo pants pocket. He flipped the screen opened and his eyes widened when he saw Riley's text. Danny, who saw the expression on his face, reached over the seat, trying to grab the phone from his hands.

"What? What is it? Let me see!" Danny demanded. Dougie leaned over, holding the phone away. "Was it Riley?"

"Yeah and don't make me fart on you," he warned. Danny made a face and sat back down as Dougie smirked at him and re-read the text.

**Riley:**** By now u probly realized we're gone. But we're ok, and will bbs (be back soon if u didn't get that)**

Dougie sighed and stared at his cell phone as he thought of what to say in reply. Tom briefly glanced over his shoulder at Dougie and quickly looked back at the road. "What did she say?"

"She said that they're ok and will be back soon," Dougie replied and quickly typed his answer.

**Dougie:**** Hopefully, we're comin to Australia to bring u back home**

Almost instantly, he got a text message in reply.

**Riley:**** We need 2 take care of sumethin, u probably wont find us 4 a while at 1****st****, when u get to Sydney, call the Aquamarine Hotel, we shuld be done wit what were doin by then.**

**Dougie:**** Wut r u doin over there?**

**Riley:**** Puttin' our dad in jail 1ce and 4 all**

* * *

"Did you have to go and tell them that?" Patrick asked as they got off the plane and walked along the walkways of the familiar airport. "Did you _have_ to tell him that we're trying to put dad into jail when we're really trying to get our inheritance?"

Riley shrugged as she pulled her duffel bag over her shoulders. Sydney jumped in.

"I thin it was a good idea to tell him that. If we do find the inheritance, and they do get here, we can get them to help us to get our father in to jail. For the last time, and then we can finally go back to live with McFly and Jake in peace and harmony" Sydney replied.

"Are you living in some kind of fantasy world or something?" Patrick shot back at him. Sydney opened his mouth to retort, but Noah stepped in and cut them off.

"Knock it off you guys," He said sternly. Patrick and Noah stuck their tongues out at each other and turned away from each other. "Anyway, we have to get home and start looking around for the inheritance; most likely we'll have to start in Robert's Master bedroom."

"Right and we'll have to make sure that Robert isn't out of New York." Rhuben nodded in agreement. "It'll keep my mind at ease if we know that he hasn't gotten out of the United States to come after us, before we can find the inheritance."

"Sure, I just have one more text message to send to Dougie" Riley said quickly and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"What's it say?" Sydney asked. Riley smiled slyly and turned the cell phone around to show them the text before pressing the send button. "Aww, that's sweet."

"Kind of sickening if you ask me," Patrick said and made a face. Riley lashed out her other hand and grabbed his neck by the pressure points. "Ow, ow, ow"

"Would you like to repeat that?" Riley asked in a dangerously calm and quiet tone.

"No" Patrick replied.

"I didn't think so."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I have two things to say. And if you like this fic, 'Welcome to My Life' and 'No More Secrets, No More Lies' then you'll like what I have to say. Ok, since Valentine's Day is coming up, I'm going to make a McFly/DarkElements one-shot, DannyxRhuben, DougiexRiley of course. And my other announcement is that we're making another McFly/DarkElements fic, but it's going to be what its like if they were in school. So look out for that.**


	12. Flight: Inheritance

**Flight**

**Inheritance**

"Wow, after all this time, the door to our house still creaks" Noah said shaking his head as Rhuben pushed open the door to their house.

"Remind me to fix it later," Rhuben said and sighed, closing the door behind them. "Where should we start?"

"I think that the master bedroom is the logical place to start," Sydney said, but held out his arm and stopped Patrick, who was trying to get by. "_But_, I don't think that's where it's going to be. Robert, I mean, _sir_, was really careful where he put the inheritance, and I don't think he'd be stupid enough to leave it in the room that he slept in."

"That's what you'd think," Riley sighed as she cracked her knuckles. "You may be a genius, Syd, but there are times when you're going to be wrong."

"Sure, but I'm right about one thing, and that's that we need McFly here," Sydney replied. He continued quickly when he saw his siblings confused looks on their faces. "Please, for once don't ask me my reasoning behind this, just call them and tell them to come over here. It's going to help us in the long run."

"Alright, we trust ya, Syd" Noah said and smiled at his baby brother before turning to his sisters. "Um, Pat, Syd and I'll call them, and then you two can start searching."

Riley and Rhuben nodded and ran up the stairs to the master bedroom.

* * *

"Wow, this is a cool hotel," Danny said as he looked around the room. "I wonder how the Jacksons were able to put this together."

"Let's not worry about that right now" Harry said as he drummed his fingers on a window sill. "What we have to worry about now, is seeing if we can find them. And seeing if we can help them get rid of their dad."

"Hey, have you guys actually _seen_ this place?" Dougie asked, coming back inside from the balcony, a big grin on his face. "Its no wonder that the Jacksons love it here so much. We should consider buying a house out here."

"What are you so happy about?" Tom asked in an amused tone. "Just yesterday you were moping."

Before Dougie could reply, the hotel phone rang. Being the closest to it, Harry answered it, a confused look on his face.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly.

"Harry, hey, it's me, Noah," the soft voice replied. "Patrick and Sydney are with me too."

"What's up with you guys, why'd you come back here?" Harry asked.

"Everything will be explained as soon as you come to our house. The address is 2015 Riverside. It's about twenty minuets away from the hotel you're staying at. You can ask for directions at the front desk. When you get here, just come right in. We should be done with what we're doing by the time you get here."

"Alright, see you then," Harry agreed and hung up. "Come on; let's go to the front desk"

"Where are we going?" Tom asked as the others followed Harry to the front door and to the elevator. He stopped walking when he saw Robert down the hallway. When Robert saw them, he gave a small smile, a wave, and took off down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like he never goes away?" Danny asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Don't just stand there; we have to beat him to the Jackson's house!" Dougie cried, slapping him on the back of the head as the four of them started to run.

"Why am _I_ always the one that gets hit?" Danny grumbled to himself.

* * *

"DID YOU FIND IT?" Sydney shouted into the dumbwaiter hole, which served as the laundry chute.

"NO!" Patrick shouted back from the laundry room. "WE SEARCHED EVERY ROOM IN THIS HOUSE AND WE CAN'T FIND IT!"

"WHY'S EVERYBODY YELLING?" Noah shouted from the kitchen.

"EVERY BODY JUST SHUT UP!" Riley shouted back as she and Rhuben bounded down the stairs from the top floor of the house. Patrick came up from the basement, and Noah came out of the kitchen. The five Jacksons sat down on the floor and sulked, thinking of other places that the inheritance could be.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called from the front door.

"Tom!" Sydney cried happily and leapt to his feet, racing towards the front of the house. Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah scrambled to their feet and raced after him.

"Wow, it's like a stampede" Harry joked when he heard the Jacksons' rapid footsteps approaching them.

Sydney was the first one to appear, running towards Tom and leaping into his arms. Patrick, Noah, Riley, and Rhuben ran up next. Riley slowed to a walk as Patrick and Noah hugged Harry and Rhuben hugged Danny. Dougie smiled shyly at her and Riley quickened her pace, and hugged Dougie tightly.

"I missed you," Dougie whispered to her.

"Same here" Riley murmured in reply.

"Now, what's the reason that you all came back here?"

"To get our inheritance" Sydney sighed in reply as he ran his fingers through his hair. "To explain, we were supposed to get a lot of money when our parents died, but our dad took the money and hid it somewhere, and now we're trying to find it."

"That's where you guys come in," Rhuben said with a little smirk. "We need your guys' help"

"You want us to help you find it?" Tom guessed. Riley shook her head.

"No, we want you guys to help us take him to court" she said grimly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I put up my Valentine's Day story. So check that out and tell me what you think.**


	13. Flight: The Trial

**A/N 1: I skipped ahead a few months in this story. And this is the last chapter for this story. The school story should be up by late tomorrow, depending on my mood. **

**A/N 2: Just let me know if you think that McFly and the DarkElements should know each other before going to school, or to make it that they just meet each other. I need your input for it. Thanks for reading you guys.**

* * *

**Flight**

**The Trial**

"All rise!" the bailiff called. The audience and the Jackson and Robert stood up. "Judge Smith presiding"

"You may sit down" Judge Smith said. Everyone sat down. "We're here for the claim of Robert abusing these kids and for custody of them" he turned to the Jacksons. "Where is your lawyer?"

"He'll be here soon" Sydney said quietly.

"If he doesn't get here in five minuets, then I'm going to have to suspend the case" Judge Smith said. The doors at the back of the courtroom burst open and Officer Clay walked up the aisle.

"He can't be their lawyer, he's a cop!" Robert yelled.

"I'm a lawyer and a cop" Officer Clay said and sat next to the Jacksons who had big smiles.

"Why did we come here again?" Harry muttered. "This really depressing."

"So we can give them support" Tom replied as if it were obvious.

"I wish I hadn't come, this is just too sad" Dougie said.

"They probably wouldn't win if we didn't have the evidence with us. All we have to do is wait for the judge to ask if there's evidence besides the journal that Sydney showed us, and then it'll go our way" Jake added, his eyes on the judge.

"Now Officer, you say you have some proof that he has been abusing these kids?" Judge Smith asked.

"Yes I do" Clay replied and took the journal out of his suitcase.

"May I see it please?" Judge Smith asked.

"Of course" Officer Clay said and handed it over. The Jacksons watched intently as the judge flipped through the book towards the back. Sydney looked to the side and saw Robert glaring at him.

Surprising himself; Sydney glared back. He was tired of being scared, and knew that now was a time to be brave. He took Noah's hand and squeezed it gently. Noah smiled and squeezed back. Patrick took Sydney's other hand. Riley and Rhuben were staring straight ahead, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Do you have any other proof?" the judge asked.

"What do you mean?" Officer Clay asked.

"I mean, I can see that this kid was worried, but I need actually proof" the judge replied. Riley hissed in anger.

"You want proof?' she asked, stalking over to the desk. She lifted the back of her hair. "How's this as proof?" the judge gasped when he saw six cigarette burns on her neck.

"We've got other proof too" Sydney said quietly and picked his laptop up off the floor and walked to the front of the court room. He handed it over to the judge and asked the bailiff for a TV.

When the bailiff got the TV, Sydney connected some wires from the laptop to the TV and pressed a button. The audience gasped and cried as images of the Jacksons with black eyes, broken bones, bloodied arms and legs, and images of them being beaten, or sitting behind a couch or in a closet, came on screen. During the whole video, the Jacksons had their heads bent down, and kept their gazes on their laps, as if they were ashamed.

Danny winced and looked away from the TV. He couldn't stand the sight of his friends being hurt by the man who claimed to be their loving father. The bailiff turned off the TV and there was silence throughout the courtroom. Besides Robert who got up and started to yell.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE PATHETIC!" He shouted in anger. He turned and pointed towards his kids. "Can't you see that all they're trying to do is get attention!?"

"The only reason we would need attention is because you don't treat us like children!" Rhuben shot back, jumping up.

In a matter of seconds Robert had knocked Rhuben to the ground and was trying to strangle her. Officer Clay pried him off as gasps and screams ran out through the crowd. He turned to the judge. "I don't think you need a verdict for this one" he said to the judge.

"No I don't" the judge replied.

"Robert Jackson, I sentence you to jail for life for abusing these kids for four years." He motioned for the bailiff to take him away.

"I'LL BE BACK YOU BRATS, DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT IT!" he screamed before he taken out of sight.

"Court is adjourned" the judge lifted his gavel.

"Yes!" Sydney cheered and hugged his siblings tightly. They turned and hugged McFly and Jake as the courtroom erupted into cheers. The audience was made up of people who have had suspicions of the Jacksons being abused for years, but were too afraid to say anything.

"Come on, let's go back to the house and celebrate, before going back home" Jake said happily.

"Home as in New York?" Patrick asked happily.

"Yeah, home as in New York" Jake replied and laughed as Patrick, Noah, and Sydney cheered again.

"Can I talk to you for a minuet?" Dougie asked Riley. She gave a small smile and nodded, taking his hand. He led her outside and sat down on a bench. "So…about that text message you sent me, a couple of months ago."

"Yeah, what about it?" Riley asked, cocking her head to the side. She held up a finger towards her friends and family, who had wandered out of the court house, letting them know they'd be there in a minute.

"Did you mean what you said?" Dougie asked nervously, looking at the ground and then forced himself to look her in the eyes. "I mean, it's ok if you don't. But it would be kind of better if you did."

"What, are you as stupid as Danny?" Riley chuckled and stood up, backing away slightly. Dougie looked at her in confusion. "I, Riley Sydney Jackson, am in love with _you_, Douglass Lee Poynter. The only reason I couldn't say it before was because I didn't want you to get hurt by my dad."

"Seriously?" Dougie asked, just to make sure. Riley nodded. "You love me?" Riley cocked an eyebrow and nodded again. "WAHOO! YES!" He shouted, leaping to his feet and punching the air.

"Do you think she finally told him?" Tom asked as he watched Riley tug Dougie back down onto the bench. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

"I think that's a yes" Sydney said with a grin and pulled a small video camera out of his pocket. "Even though she's going to kill me after seeing this, I think this will make the perfect first home movie for our new family."

"I agree with you on that" Harry laughed as the others looked at the little display screen, chuckling to themselves.

**THE END**

_**Epilogue**_

"_Ouch"_

"_Shh, I don't want to get caught thank to you, be quiet"_

_Patrick, Noah, and Sydney tip-toed up the stairs with water guns in their hands. Ever since McFly played pranks on them when it was their first night living thre, they have been trying to think of a way to get them back. And the whole water fight thing was probably the best idea they'd ever had._

"_On the count of three, ok?" Sydney whispered and Patrick and Noah nodded. "One…two…three!"_

_The three boys kicked open Danny's, Tom's, and Dougie's bedroom doors, and got a bucket of water, that fell on their heads, in retaliation. Danny, Harry, Tom, Dougie, Riley, and Rhuben stuck their heads around the doorway of Harry's bedroom and laughed._

"_Gotcha!" Danny cried gleefully._

_Patrick grinned down at the super soaker in his hands and looked over at his brothers. They grinned in reply and pumped the handle, spraying water at their friends and sisters._

"_Ha!" Sydney shouted in reply and ran away as the older kids chased after them._

_Things were never boring when they were all together._

* * *

**A/N: So that was the end of the story. Kind of crappy, but I liked it anyway. Look out for it, but like I said at the beginning of the chapter. I need your help to decide if McFly and DE should already know each other, or first meet each other in the story.**


	14. Author's Note: NEW STORY IS UP

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, the new story is up. Its called 'You got a Friend'. So far there is only the prologue, but i'm working on the next chapter as you read this.**


	15. Author's Note: Sequel Info

**Sequel Info**

**I know its really late, but I put up the sequel to this story. Its called 'Things Change.' so go check it out. It is either the last in this series, but I might make another story after that one, it depends on what you guys think.**


End file.
